


I Was Just Saying Hello

by afteriwake



Series: Chains Of Love [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At The Morgue, Cute Sherlock, Cute Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Embarrassed Sherlock, F/M, Feel-good, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Molly, Just Saying Hello, POV Sherlock Holmes, Promotions, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace, caught kissing, good news, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets the urge to visit Molly for no particular reason and surprises her at Barts on a day when she gets good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Just Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts).



> This fic doesn't really have a prompt, exactly, but was inspired by a fic title given to me by **IdrisSmith** for a fic title meme. I thought it would be cute to update this particular series, where Sherlock is still a little unsure of their relationship. And [these](http://www.proflowers.com/product/Deluxe-Purple-Dendrobium-Orchids-8104?trackingpgroup=shr&ratings=4.3488&reviews=43&productgroup=shr&sk=&ref=organicgglunkwn&prid=pfseogu&viewPos=16) are the flowers Sherlock got Molly, BTW.

He was honestly surprised she had agreed to try and start a relationship with him. He had made a fool of himself at the Christmas party and then acted like a sullen child the next day, and gotten slugged in the face for his troubles. It had been impulse that had taken him to Molly’s and impulse again to get him to be brutally honest with her, and he had been rewarded for that. He was still marveling at that.

It felt strange being able to say that he felt more towards her than just simple friendship, and that she felt more towards him than that as well. Well, strange, but quite good. And it had been a while since he was able to say anything in his life had felt good. Since the incident at the pool things had been strained with everyone, and it hadn’t gotten easier since the Christmas party. That had just been awkward beyond belief. But now, at least with Molly, things were better.

He wanted to surprise her, but he had no reason to see her. There were no cases that he was involved in, no reason for him to be at Barts. But he wanted to see her. _Needed_ to see her. It was an urge he just couldn’t ignore. So he made his way to Barts, stopping off at a florist shop and picking up a vase of thirty multiple–blossom stems of Dendrobium orchids for her. He wanted to bring a smile to her face and he thought these might do the trick.

He had the flowers in front of him when he pushed the double doors to the morgue open and almost didn’t lower them in time to see the warm smile on her face when she looked up from the body she was performing an autopsy on to see him. “Oh, those are stunning!” she said happily. 

“I thought you would like them,” he said. “I know I have no reason to be here, but…”

“Well, it’s a perk that you can come see me whenever you want,” she said. “I’m a bit busy, but you can set them in the office. Do you have plans for lunch?”

He shook his head. “No, no plans.”

“Good. We can go out to eat, then. It can be an actual date. Maybe we could go to Ribon? I’m in the mood for Japanese.”

“Japanese sounds fine,” he said. “I’ll go put these in the office, and then perhaps I can observe?”

“I think that would be very nice,” she said with a wide smile.

He turned around and headed into the office, setting the vase on her desk. After a moment he made his way back out and then stood on the other side of the body she was working on, peering down at it. “Anything interesting?”

“No, quite typical, actually,” she said. “It was deemed a suspicious death because of the circumstances surrounding the state in which the body was found but I honestly think she died of heart problems related to sleep apnea.” She pointed to the heart of the woman she was autopsying there. “See that? And that? That’s typical of a person with untreated OSA. She may not have even realized she had it. But she was having marital problems, and had had a rather vicious argument with her husband the night before, _and_ it came out he had a mistress and he wanted to divorce her but if he did he wouldn’t get a penny, so Detective Dimmock wanted to find out if it was foul play.”

Sherlock looked impressed. “I’d have assumed foul play.”

She looked up and gave him a quick grin. “That’s why you’re the consulting detective and I’m the pathologist.” He looked over at her, and then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. She was surprised for a moment but she kissed him back towards the end, and when he pulled away she wore the widest smile he’d ever seen on her face. “You can do that any time you like, you know, even when I’m elbows deep in a body.”

“I’d rather hope he doesn’t,” a male voice said from behind him. He turned and Molly looked around him to see Mike Stamford there. “So the confession at the Christmas Party wasn’t brought on by enough rum to stun an ox?”

"Nope,” Molly said, the grin still on her face. “Sherlock and I are dating, Mike. Get used to seeing him about more often.”

“I…stopped by to say hello,” Sherlock said, feeling a bit awkward, which was unusual.

“Don’t go distracting Molly too much,” Stamford said, though he looked cheerful. “She’s one of our best and brightest. I wouldn’t be asking her to head the department if I thought you’d be swanning in here and causing her to start making mistakes.”

Molly’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Seriously, Mike? Head the department?”

Stamford nodded. “It was down to you and Carmichael, and I had the hospital board take into consideration the work you’d done with Holmes and the fact that unlike Carmichael everyone seems to actually _like_ you. I reminded them you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. You’d probably make the department run more smoothly. And I’m pleased to say they agreed with me. So congratulations, Molly. On the first of the year, you’re head of the pathology department.”

“Oh, I’d hug you but…” She pulled her hands out of the body and held them up.

Stamford chuckled and shook his head. “Hug your boyfriend, though please wait until you’re on your lunch. It might be best if you keep public displays of affection to a minimum. Shows of favoritism and all.”

“Understood,” Molly said. “Thank you so much, Mike. I mean it.”

“I know you do. Take a long lunch today to celebrate. Or leave early. Whichever you prefer, Molly. You deserve it.” He gave her a wave and then turned around and headed out to the morgue.

Sherlock turned back to look at her. “Congratulations,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” she said. “Head of the department. I’ve wanted that for so long. I…it’s such an honour, it really is.”

“Your parents will be proud,” he said.

Her grin faltered slightly. “Would be,” she said. “They’ve passed.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. “My apologies.”

“It’s all right. You didn’t know.” She allowed her smile to brighten again. “You know, why don’t I take Mike up on his offer of leaving early? I only have two more autopsies to do today, and only one is urgent. I’ll finish up this one, do the urgent one, and then come in early tomorrow to do the other. And then we can turn lunch at Ribon into a celebratory dinner date, if you’ll give me some time to go home and freshen up a bit. Does that sound good?”

“It sounds like an acceptable date,” he said with a nod.

“Good,” she said. “Then meet me at Ribon at five thirty, then, and make sure we have a reservation, all right?”

“I will,” he said. He moved away from her and the body and turned to leave the morgue, feeling a slight conflict of emotions. He was quite pleased for her, and proud as well, but he also realized that while he knew things about her he didn’t really _know_ Molly very well. He’d made a large gaffe by assuming her parents were alive, something he should have been able to deduce with ease. Perhaps he was not as well suited for this endeavour of dating as he had thought he was…


End file.
